Let It Go
by I'm At My All Time Low
Summary: “No, Sokka, no, you know now that I think about it I’m glad I’m blind so I can’t see those loving looks you give Suki, those kisses and hugs you give her. But you wanna know what affects me most? When I feel your heart rate speed up around her!”


A/N: ….I really _should_ be working on my other stories but…I got hooked on Avatar…and this idea bugged me while I was watching ATLA AMVs. Eh, my first Avatar fanfic, but yeah. Its kinda of emo angst emo, you notice I'm only using one "a" in angst because if I see one more person put A-A-N-G-S-T just because of Aang's name I will scream. It's in first person since that's kinda how I write…I blame Twilight…but yeah enjoy…

* * *

In my own little world I sat upon a rock, my feet in the grass, it soft between my toes. It was dark, but that's how it always was, ever since I could remember. Sometimes I was glad I was blind, but sometimes I wish I could see those bright colors everyone speaks of. See what visual beauty looks like. To see what _he_ looked like. Just by his footsteps I knew he was about five seven probably a hundred and forty-three pounds. And I knew he was the reason I felt this way. I stood up and screamed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Darn it! Why do you make me feel this way!?"

"Kekeke."

"Shut up, Momo."

"Oooo."

I heard and felt vibrations from someone coming my way. It was _him_, I knew that scent it reminded me of when I went to the mountains with the giant badgermoles and there was this cold foreign substance. I learned was called snow and one called ice. He reminded me of those wintry mountains. With the hint of spearmint.

"Toph? Are you okay, I heard you yell."

"Yeah, Snoozles, I'm fine."

"Ya sure?"

My eye twitched and I replied calmly…or well calmly for me.

"Yes! I'm just dandy, you know me, good ol' happy Toph!"

"Ok, ok, gees, I get it. You don't wanna be bugged, anyways dinner is almost done, are ya hungry?"

"Yeah, whatever just give me a minute."

He was silent, but I knew he was there, I could hear his even breathing. I felt him walking towards me after a moment of silence, then he was there, right _there_, in front of me. So close yet so untouchable. Like a piece of art in a museum, of course I wouldn't go to one seeing that I'm blind and all. His hand was on my shoulder, the hand I longed to hold, for a few years now. I wanted him, I wanted him so _badly_. Did he not know that!? Was he blind! No of course he wasn't because I was the blind one, figuratively and literally. Was I delusional enough to not know he loved Suki? I felt tremors of sadness run through me.

"Toph?"

"It's…nothing…"

I said through gritted teeth. I wanted to be left alone. I squeezed my hand and unconsciously made a crater.

"Toph! Are you trying to kill us!?"

I had it! I was tired of this…this hurt, this suffering…this _heartbreak_!

"Maybe I am! Huh, what are _you_ going to do about it?"

He was silent and then he pulled me into a hug. I was surprised but hugged back, burying my face into his shoulder. Crying, I hated showing weakness.

"Sokka…"

I mumbled, feeling so much like a child again, I was fourteen. I was a woman, I matured I should be able to handle this…okay so I'm not a woman per se but still. I pushed back moving my face up and I was hopefully looking into his eyes.

"Please, Toph, tell me what's wrong, this has been going on for awhile."

I was so mad at myself, I couldn't help but snap.

"Sokka, what do _you_ think, do you know when this started?"

He was silent for a moment, I felt his heart rate speed up as he hit a realization.

"…when I gave Suki an…engagement…necklace…"

"Yes! Do you know why I feel this way!? Because I accidentally gave you my heart and you just brushed it off!"

"Toph…I…."

"No, Sokka, no, you know now that I think about it I'm glad I'm blind so I can't see those loving looks you give Suki, those kisses and hugs you give her. But you wanna know what affects me most? When I feel your heart rate speed up around her!"

"I've never noticed."

"Like _hell_ you didn't, everyone knows, I know you've noticed the way I acted around you. I'm done with it all…please…I don't wanna feel this way any more…"

I fell to my knees, folding my arms crying into them. Way to be tough, Toph. Way to be tough. I felt him sit on his knees in front of me and he pulled me up. I was sitting with both knees on one side, he picked up one of my hands. Giving him my version of a quizzical look, I gasped as he placed it on his chest, where his heart was. I then felt his hand on mine. Tears still running down my face.

"Toph, I've noticed…but I was too scared of hurting you and looks like I still did…I'm sorry…please, Toph, forgive. You were one of my first best friends. I don't know what I would do if I lost that, this, what me and you have…I know that being just friends isn't what you want. But Toph, I want you to have someone special who can love you back something I am not capable of.

He leaned in catching my lips, I wasn't expecting that. I closed my eyes, even though I was blind, I just wanted to enjoy that moment of bliss for a second. He pulled away helping me up, he wiped away my tears and moved my bangs out of my eyes.

"…I'm sorry…I just…"

"No, its okay, even though it's nothing permanent, I was glad to at least get a sample."

I punched him in the arm earning a whining protest.

"By the way Toph, you should leave your bangs out of your eyes, because I like looking into your eyes, they remind me of gem stones."

I blushed, turning away and putting my head down, causing the bangs to fall and cover my eyes. I brushed them back behind my ears and he grabbed my hand.

"C'mon, everyone has to be worrying about us, we better get out of this crater."

"Okay…"

"Get on my back."

"I may be blind but I can see with my feet."

"Yeah, but for old times sake, huh?"

"Sure."

I smiled as I climbed on his back he hoisted me up, I gripped my arms around his neck, hooking my legs together. I felt him climbing up, my eyes drifting closed, as he hummed a soft lullaby. His scent calming, I felt lighter, must have been all that pent up emotion. I smiled, I was glad to have Sokka, if not for a lover, but as a best friend.

* * *

A/N: . . . yeah, I hope this is okay. Tokka just rocks my socks, cereally, look at my profile avatar haha. Name of the story came from the song "Let It Go" by Escape the Fate. This kinda reminds me of the song. Bye peoples of the interwebs :]


End file.
